


Look Into Your Eyes And the Sky's the Limit

by Skulls_and_Webs



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 08:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skulls_and_Webs/pseuds/Skulls_and_Webs
Summary: Wally pulled back, cupping Leonard's face with one hand, the other one gently on his hip.“What are you doing?” Leonard asked, hands clasping Wally’s shirt.“I don't know.”





	Look Into Your Eyes And the Sky's the Limit

**Author's Note:**

> T.C. - “Helpless” from Hamiltion (performed by Phillipa Soo and the Original Broadway Cast of Hamilton)

It started as a one night stand after the Legends and Team Flash collaborate on a mission, and Wally decides to stick around for a while.

“Wait, why is Wally staying in Snart's room?” Caitlin frowned.

“Leonard's room is the only one with a spare bunk.” Ray pointed out, as if it should've been obvious.

_ “Leonard?”  _ Cisco said incredulously. “Since when was Captain Cold  _ Leonard  _ to you?”

“Since he died for us.” Sara folded her arms. “But go ahead and be hypocritical. Aren't you and Caitlin dating Lisa?”

“Who's Lisa?” Wally asked.

“My sister.” Leonard frowned.

“And you haven't killed them?”

“Not yet.”

“Because of Lisa?”

“She's  _ fond  _ of them.” Leonard sniffed. “I don't know why.”

Wally grinned. “You're just a big softie, aren't you?”

“Don't say it too loudly, kid, I have a reputation to uphold.” Leonard said dryly.

Wally snorted, holding his hand over his mouth to try and stifle his laughter, while Leonard grinned wryly at him.

Iris stared in confusion. “What the hell?”

Mick laughed. “I think your brother just made a new friend.”

“Dear God help us.” She shook her head, which only made Mick laugh harder.

* * *

It happened later, in their room, which was further away than the rest of the crew’s rooms. They were changing out of their respective  uniforms, and as Leonard turned to pick up his pyjama shirt, wally let out a startled gasp.

“What-” he swallowed. “What the fuck, Len?”

Leonard sighed, pulling the shirt over his head. “My father abused me and my sister for years. He's dead now. I killed him.”

“I- what?” Wally whispered. “You- but-”

“He put a bomb in Lisa’s head.” Leonard whispered back. “I couldn't-”

“Hey.” Wally slowly put his hand on Leonard's shoulder, gently tugging the older man into a hug. “I'm sorry I brought it up.”

“You didn't know.”

Wally pulled back, cupping Leonard's face with one hand, the other one gently on his hip.

“What are you doing?” Leonard asked, hands clasping Wally’s shirt.

“I don't know.”

They stared at each other, and met in the middle, Wally’s hands cupping Leonard's face, as Leonard's fell to his waist. The kiss was soft, but urgent, and Wally slowly dragged Leonard with him, until the back of the younger man’s knees hit the bed.

“Wally.” Leonard pulled back. “Stop. Stop, we can't.”

“Why?”

“You're younger than my sister.”

“So?”

“I'm old enough to be your father!”

Wally wrinkled his nose. “Please don't make me think of my dad when I'm kissing you. Or when we have sex.”

“For God’s sake!” Leonard yelled. “Wally, I'm not having sex with you.”

“We're both adults, Len.” Wally said, taking his hand.

“You're young and beautiful and could have anyone you wanted.”

“I want you.”

Those three words made something inside Leonard snap, and suddenly Wally was on his back with Leonard on top of him, kissing him hard and dirty. Wally moaned, rocking up into his partner, gasping as Leonard kissed his neck, going lower, unbuttoning his shirt and kissing down his chest until he reached his boxers.

“What do you want, baby?” Leonard asked, kissing Wally’s stomach. “Tell me what you want.”

“You.” Wally breathed.

“Gonna have to be more specific, Wally.” Leonard said, still kissing Wally’s stomach.  _ “What  _ do you want me to do?”

“I- oh,  _ fuck. Len!” _

“Hmm?” Leonard kissed up Wally's chest, pressing their lips together. “C’mon beautiful, tell me.”

“I want you to fuck me.” Wally said, breathless. “Please.”

“You're sure about that?” Leonard asked.

“Yes, yes, please.” He breathed.

“Gideon, lock the door. Soundproof the room and don't let anyone in, please. Also, if it's possible could you not be here for a while?”

_ “Of course, Mr. Snart.”  _ Gideon paused, and added.  _ “There are condoms and lubrication in the cabinet of your en suite.” _

“Thanks.” Leonard muttered, and kissed Wally again.

“That's convenient.” Wally laughed.

“Hmm. I'll be right back, okay?”

“Mm, yeah.” Wally smiled, watching Leonard leave. He pulled off his boxers, lying back against the sheets, closing his eyes and breathing deeply.

A weight settled over him, Leonard still in his pyjamas, kissing slowly up Wally’s exposed chest until he met his lips in a deep kiss.

“Hey.”

“Hi.” Wally blinked, grinning up at Leonard. Tugging on Leonard's boxers, he asked, “You gonna take these off for me?”

“Brat.” Leonard huffed, but smiled anyway. “You're sure you want to do this?”

_ “Yes,  _ Len.” Wally assured him. “I want this. I want  _ you.” _

“Turn over for me, Wally.”

He did so, humming into the pillow. He closed his eyes again at the sound of a cap opening.

“Ready?” Leonard asked, gently rubbing at Wally entrance.

“Mm.” Wally answered, pushing back. “Yes. Please.”

Kissing the younger man’s shoulder, he pushes one finger in and one, making Wally keen and slump forward.

“That good, huh?” Leonard smirked, adding another finger.

“Fuck!”

Leonard hummed, using his other hand to hold Wally’s waist. He set a rhythm, pushing in, with Wally pushing back, his spare hand gently stroking Wally’s side.

“Ready for a third, baby?”

“Please, Lenny.”

“Lenny, huh?” Leonard asked, pushing a third finger in. “You gonna scream that for me? When I make you come? You gonna scream for me?”

_ “Oh.”  _ Wally breathed. “Yes. Yes, fuck,  _ please.” _

“Up.” Leonard tapped Wally’s hip, pulling his fingers out.

Wally rolled over to see Leonard removing his own shirt and boxers. His eyes lowered and he watched transfixed as Leonard opened and rolled a condom into himself.

“My face is up here, beautiful.” He said, amused.

Wally blushed, but crawled forward until he was sat on Leonard’s lap. “I wanna ride you. Can I?”

“Fuck.” Leonard whispered. “Whatever you want, baby, you can have me wherever you want.”

Wally smiled, and got off Leonard's lap. “Up against the headboard?”

Nodding, Leonard moved into place, and Wally climbed back onto his lap. Moving Leonard's hands to his waist, Wally sunk down with a breathy moan.

“Oh.” Leonard squeezed his waist and he moved up and down. “Fuck, baby, look at you. So beautiful, aren't you?”

“Lenny.” Wally breathed. “You feel good.”

“Yeah?” Leonard asked, thrusting his hips up. “That's it, baby, make yourself feel good.”

“Lenny.” Wally kissed him, chanting his name over and over. “Lenny!”

“Wally.” Leonard kissed him back. “You getting close, baby?”

“Yeah.” The younger man breathed. “Please.”

Lowering him onto his back, Leonard lifted Wally’s legs up, thrusting directly into his prostate.

_ “Oh shit!”  _ Wally yelled.

“Are you- Wally, are you  _ vibrating?”  _ Leonard asked, coming to a halt.

“Speedster thing. Keep going!” Wally groaned. “Please.”

“You gonna keep vibrating?” Leonard teased, continuing to thrust.

“If you keep doing that I might.” Wally gasped.

Leonard watched in awe as the younger man starting blurring again, thrusting harder as Wally started clenching.

“Close?”

“Yeah, yeah, ‘m close.”

“Come for me beautiful.” Leonard kissed him softly. “Show me how good this was for you. Was it good for you?”

Wally groaned. “You know it was.”

Two more deep thrusts to his prostate and Wally came, screaming Leonard's name.

“Lenny, Lenny, please. Come for me?”

Groaning, Leonard pulled out, kissing Wally hungrily and he stroked himself, spilling onto the speedster’s chest. He slumped forward, nuzzling into Wally’s neck.

“Good?” Wally's asked, cupping Leonard's head.

“Hmm.” Leonard leaned up to Wally, kissing his mouth again. “You were so good for me.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Leonard sighed. “I'm going to get something to clean us up with, okay?”

“Yeah.” Wally grinned. “Lenny?”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you.”

Leonard smiled. “You're welcome, sweetheart.”

* * *

Wally stayed on the Waverider for three days. On the last day Leonard found him in their-  _ his-  _ bedroom, staring forlornly at his suitcase.

“Hey.” Leonard wrapped his arms around the speedster.

“I don't wanna go. I wanna stay here.” Wally whispered. “With you.”

Leonard sighed, kissing the top of his head. “You know you can't, sweetheart. Your team needs you.”

“And what about you? Don't you need me?” Wally asked, turning to face him.

Leonard smiled sadly. “I've already been far too selfish when it comes to you, Wally. But just because I'm with my team and you'll be with yours doesn't mean this has to be over.”

“It doesn't?”

“No.” Leonard cupped his face. “I don't know how it's going to work, but we’ll figure it out. I don't want this-  _ us-  _ to be over.”

“I was right.” Wally laughed, kissing him. “You  _ are  _ just a big softie, Len.”

Leonard rolled his eyes fondly, and made his way to his wardrobe, pulling out a soft fluffy black sweater.

“Here,” he said, handing it to Wally. “Keep it.”

Wally smiled, and added it to the suitcase. He paused, and rummaged through the side pocket of the case, bringing out a simple silver chain with a small W charm on it.

“My mother gave this to me.” Wally explained, putting it in Len's hand. “I want you to have it.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Wally nodded. “Take it.”

Giving a small nod of his own, Leonard put it in, hiding it under the turtleneck his was wearing.

“Wally…” He hesitated. “I- can you do something for me?”

“Anything.”

“Keep an eye on Lisa for me?” Leonard asked. “I get Gideon to check up on her, and I know she has Cisco, but we don't particularly get on.”

“Okay.” Wally reached and interlocked their hands. “We're gonna be okay, right?”

“I hope so.”

Later, after Wally had left, Leonard was stood standing, staring out of the window. Sighing at the picturesque scene of Central City as the sun rose, he touched where Wally's necklace was hidden beneath his turtleneck.

“You really gon’ soft, ain't cha?”

“I don't know what you're talking about.” Leonard replied stiffly.

Mick snorted. “Don't gimme that bullshit, Snart. I know something happened with you an’ the kid. You slept with him, didn't you?”

“Mick.” Leonard sighed. “Don't.”

Mick was silent for a moment, then asked. “Is he worth it?”

“Yeah.” Leonard replied quietly, after a pause. “I think he is.”

“Okay.”

* * *

Each team up between the Legends and Team Flash brought an opportunity for their relationship to progress. Hidden kisses and secret trips so they could have their way with one another, alongside battling metas and time pirates, life was good.

It was a year in when they were exposed.

It was a rainy Tuesday evening, and rally had snuck Leonard upstairs into his bedroom so they could exchange anniversary gifts.

Leonard had gotten Wally a chain identical to the one he now permanently wore, only this one had an L charm.

“I love it!” Wally smiled, kissing Leonard's cheek. “Thank you.”

“And thank you, again, for mine.” Leonard said, gesturing to the new leather jacket he was wearing.

Wally's smile got brighter and he kissed Leonard deeply. In a flash, Leonard was on his back, Wally sat on top of him, grinning down at him before kissing him again. His hands found Wally's waist, the speedster’s cupping his face.

“Did you lock the door?”

“Mm.”

“Wally, I'm serious.” Leonard said. “Did you lock-?”

_ “What the fuck?!” _

Wally pulled away as if he'd been burnt. “Dad!”

Joe West stood in the doorway, his face like thunder, looking murderously at Len.

“Get downstairs.” He said, voice like ice. “Both of you.”

“Dad, please.” Wally said weakly.

_ “Now!”  _ Joe yelled, storming away.

“Oh God, oh God, oh God.” Wally muttered, starting to shake. “Lenny…”

“C’mon, baby.” Leonard stood up, grasping Wally's hand. “No point making him angrier by making him wait.”

“I love you.” Wally said firmly, despite his tears. “You know that, right?”

“I do.” Leonard said softly. “I love you, too.”

Wally smiled sadly at him, standing up and pressing one last kiss to Leonard's lips. Wiping his tears away, he exited his room, Leonard following behind.

“Snart?” Barry asked. “What are you doing here?”

“He's with me.” Wally said, grasping his hand. “He's- we’re-”

“They're  _ sleeping  _ together!” Joe said, disgusted.

“We're dating.” Wally corrected. “It's not just about the sex. I love him.”

“Oh, please.” Joe scoffed. “You expect me to believe Snart actually cares about you?”

“It doesn't matter if you believe it or not.” Leonard shrugged. “It doesn't change how I feel about your son.”

“You love him, don't you?” Barry asked.

“Yeah.” Leonard replied. “I do.”

“Okay.” Barry smiled. “I'm happy for you,  _ both  _ of you. But you're going to tell Iris.”

“Who's telling me what?” Iris said, coming out of the kitchen.

“Iris.” Leonard greeted. “Lovely to see you again.”

“Snart?” Iris asked. “What are you doing here.”

“Apparently Snart and your brother are dating.” Joe scowled.

She turned to Barry, confused. “I thought you and-”

“Not me!” Barry interrupted. “Wally!”

“Oh.” Iris said, smiling. “That makes more sense.”

“Seriously?” Joe yelled. “Am I the only one who sees an issue here?”

Iris sighed. “Okay, so there's a bit of an age gap-”

“A  _ bit?” _

“-but Eddie’s older than I am.”

“He's not old enough to be your father!”

“Mick's old enough to be mine.” Barry said firmly. “You didn't react this badly when you caught  _ us  _ last week.”

“That's different!” Joe protested.

_ “How?” _ Barry frowned. “Because I'm not the same age as Wally, or because I don't live here, so you can't control how I live my life anymore?”

Joe blinked. “I don't-”

“Yeah, Joe, you do.” Barry sighed, and turned to Leonard and Wally. “Let's go.”

Nodding, the four left the house, leaving Joe behind.

* * *

“Mick said you were here for a week?” Barry asked later, when the four of them were sat in a small little cafe behind the library.

“Give or take, yes.” Leonard nodded. “Raymond and Sara took Rip to Star City, and Stein and Jax are with Clarissa-”

“And Kendra and Carter went to St. Roch, I know, Mick told me.”

“How long has  _ that  _ been going on?” Leonard smirked.

“A couple months.” Barry blushed. “After the Earth-4 Legends invaded the eighties?”

“Oh, after Mick got shot?” Leonard asked gently.

“Yeah.” Barry murmured. “I just- I could've lost him, y’know?”

“I know.” Leonard assured. “Mick could do so much worse than you.”

“Is that your Snart-like way of saying you approve of me?” Barry teased.

“Maybe.” Leonard laughed.

“How were you two ever enemies?” Iris chuckled.

“Times change.” Barry shrugged. “Wally, are you okay?”

“You have been awfully quiet since we left home.” Iris added.

“Baby?”

Wally sighed, leaning more into Leonard. “Am I stupid for being upset? I knew he was gonna react badly, but…”

“He's your father.” Leonard  said, putting an arm around him. “Of course you care if he reacts badly.”

“At least he's talking to you?” Barry offered.

Iris nodded. “Yeah, you should've seen him when I first told him about me and Eddie - I got the silent treatment!”

“Oh God!” Wally groaned into Leonard's chest.

“I don't think you two are helping.” Leonard said. “Wally, honey, look at me.”

“Lenny-”

“No.” Leonard said firmly. “You said it yourself, you love me. And I love you.”

“I know.”

“Dad’ll come around, I promise.” Iris said, patting Wally’s hand.

“And if he doesn't I'll use every opportunity to remind him how hypocritical he is.” Barry grinned mischievously.

“Thanks, Barry.” Wally smiled. “Iris.”

“See?” Leonard kissed his head. “Your siblings have back your back, as will Eddie and Mick, I'm guessing. And Lisa.”

“Which means Cisco and Caitlin will support you, too.” Iris added.

“And so will the rest of the Legends.” Barry said. “I know Mick’s secretly quite fond of you, even if he'll never admit it.”

“Mick already knows.” Leonard said. “Since our first night together on the Waverider.”

“Really?” Wally asked. “But we soundproofed the room, didn't we?”

“His room is right next door.” Leonard explained. “And we didn't soundproof the room until  _ after  _ you asked me to-”

“Okay, I get the picture.” Wally blushed. “Mick knows.”

Barry turned to Iris, pausing, before the two of them started laughing heavily, making Leonard chuckle.

“I think things are going to be okay.”

Wally smiled, kissing him. “I hope so.”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written smut in ages, so this may be awful >.<


End file.
